


Diplomatic Solution

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [29]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Diplomatic Doubletalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 29: An Alliance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomatic Solution

“Thank you for agreeing to this conversation, Emperor Rikan.”

“I must admit, Queen Channary, I was curious to hear what you might have to say.”

“Then I’ll come straight to the point, shall I? You will have heard that I recently gave birth to a daughter.”

“I have. And if I may take this opportunity to offer my congratulations.”

“You are too kind. I understand you have a young child as well. A son.”

“I do. Do you hope to strengthen ties between Earth and Luna?”

“Nothing need be settled immediately, but yes, I do. In the very near future.”


End file.
